


Doofus Chickenbuns

by aewgliriel



Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love triangle, a dinner date, and a dash of insanity. Written for a Valentine's Day challenge at Jedi Council Forums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doofus Chickenbuns

A full inbox was waiting for her when she logged on to the Holonet. Jaina Solo sighed and scanned through the messages and cleared out the junk advertisements. That left her with three messages: one form Gavin Darklighter, reminding her of a training meeting for Rogue Squadron the next week.

The next was from Jagged Fel, and the one after, from Kyp Durron. She clicked on the one from Jag.  
  
 _From: thehumanguy@cedf.gov_  
 _To: jainasolo@sfc.gffa.gov_  
 _Subject: I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
 _Body:_  
  
 _I'm sorryy Jaya pleaes forgive me I didnt' mean thsoe thing I sayd. Take me back pllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you! I lvoe you!_  
  
 _Yours, Jaggie_  
  


Jaina stared at the screen. This was either a huge prank, or Jag had been drinking before he wrote his "apology" letter. She sighed and leaned her head against the monitor.

Jag had not taken their break-up well. It was the biggest display of anger she'd ever seen from him, with shouting and flailing of arms. And lots of accusations. His main target had been Kyp, as expected.

She shook her head and shot back a reply.  
  
 _From: jainasolo@sfc.gffa.gov_  
 _To: thehumanguy@cedf.gov_  
 _Subject: Re: I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
 _Body:_  
  
 _Jag,_  
  
 _No._  
  
 _Jaina_  
  
 _P.S. And sober up, you're making a fool of yourself._  
  


Next, she clicked on Kyp's message, hoping for something to amuse her. He never failed, and she grinned.  
  
 _From: roguejedi@jedi.net_  
 _To: thegoddess@jedi.net_  
 _Subject: Doofus Chickenbuns_  
  
  
 _Apparently, that's my new name, according to this: *click me*_  
  
 _On another note, why did the Kowakian monkey-lizard fall off the swing?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Because he had no arms!_  
  
 _:P_  
  
 _Kyp_  
  


Laughing despite herself, Jaina called up a response. She attached Jag's message. Kyp was the only one who knew she'd broken up with Jag, and since he wasn't too fond of Jag in the first place, she knew he'd get a kick out of it.

Doing it should have bothered her, but she never really hid much from Kyp these days.  
  
 _From: thegoddess@jedi.net_  
 _To: roguejedi@jedi.net_  
 _Subject: Chim-Chim Bubblehiney_  
  
 _I like your name, but I don't think I like mine. LOL!_  
  
 _Stupid joke, Kyp. Thanks. :D_  
  
 _Oh, and I got this from Jag. Thought it might amuse *you*._  
  
  
 _Jaina_  
  


She got up and got a mug of caf and some toast. She was just finishing when her terminal beeped to tell her she had a new message.  
  
 _From: roguejedi@jedi.net_  
 _To: thegoddess@jedi.net_  
 _Subject: Re: Chim-chim Bubblehiney_  
  
 _Chim-chim doesn't suit you._  
  
 _*waits*_  
  
 _*runs for cover*_  
  
 _:P_  
  
 _And Jag's a moron. That was very entertaining, thank you._  
  
 _Kyp_  
  
 _P.S. If you're not busy (family gathering, perhaps?), do you want to meet for dinner tomorrow? Comm me._  
  


Jaina stared at the screen for a while, wondering why that sounded so much like a date, and why she wanted to think of it like that.

She'd have to think about that . . . while she plotted his murder for the bubblebutt comment.  
  


* * *

  
  
She hesitated to comm Kyp, because she didn't know what it meant, any of it. His asking her, the way she responded. He was her best friend, almost family . . . and now she was having wayward thoughts.

Of course, it had occurred to her before. He was attractive, and she really did like him. He wouldn't be her closest friend if she didn't. But she'd been his apprentice, and then she'd had Jag.

Jaina stared at her commlink, considering. She hadn't been his apprentice for a good four years now. And Jag was certainly out of the picture . . .

Though Jag didn't seem to see that.  
  
 _From: thehumanguy@cedf.gov_  
 _To: jainasolo@sfc.gffa.gov_  
 _Subject: My apologies_  
  
 _Dearest Jaina,_  
  
 _I'd like to offer you my most sincere apologies for the message I sent you last night. I don't know what came over me. You have every right to be angry with me for my behaviour, both recent and past._  
  
 _However, as much as I regret the way I expressed myself while intoxicated, the sentiment stands. I love you, and I wish you would reconsider._  
  
 _Jagged_  
  


Jaina sighed. She was doing that a lot, lately.

She knew she needed to comm Kyp and tell him she'd meet him for dinner. But she flushed every time she thought of it.

 _I'm such an idiot!_ , she thought. _It's KYP! How can I be thinking this?_

She was still trying to work up the courage to comm him when her terminal beeped. She had an instant message.  
  
 _SexyRogueJedi: Fluffy Girdlebrain_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: What?_  
 _SexyRogueJedi: Jag's new name. :P_  
 _SexyRogueJedi: There wasn't a fourth letter in his name, so I had to use the third._  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: LOL_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: He sent me a message to apologise for that other message_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: But he says he's standing by the sentiment_  
 _SexyRogueJedi: . . ._  
 _SexyRogueJedi: You mean, the "plllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzz"?_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: *snicker* Sort of._  
 _SexyRogueJedi: Sort of?_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: The "I lvoe you" part_  
 _SexyRogueJedi: . . ._  
 _SexyRogueJedi: what's your feeling on that?_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: Regret, mostly_  
 _SexyRogueJedi: that you broke it off?_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: that I didn't do it sooner_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: And dinner would be great. where/when?_  
 _SexyRogueJedi: one second, comm call_  
  
Jaina gazed impatiently at the screen. One minute ticked by, then two . . . five, ten . . .

After twenty minutes, she got up and went over to her vidscreen. She surfed through the channels until she found an old holoprogram starring Garik Loran. Kyp was taking a really long time getting back to her; whatever it was, it was more important than her.

Dejectedly, she grabbed one of the throw pillows on her sofa and hugged it. What was she thinking? Kyp wasn't asking her on a date. She didn't even know if he still felt that way about her. It was her luck that she would start to when he stopped.

And what about Jag? All she had to do was say the word, and he'd come running. Which reminded her, she hadn't responded to his latest message.

Jaina clicked off the vidscreen. She didn't want Jag. But then, did she really want Kyp? She hadn't been this confused in a long time. Maybe it was just that she didn't want to be alone.

"That's it," she said. "I'm having rebound interest in Kyp. And that wouldn't be fair to either of us, and it just might mess up our friendship."

Her terminal screen had gone dark from inactivity, and it beeped to let her know she had a message.  
  
 _SexyRogueJedi: Sorry that took so long, I ended one comm call and another came through right after_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: oh_  
 _SexyRogueJedi: you still interested in dinner?_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: yeah_  
 _SexyRogueJedi: would a change to tonight be all right? I have to leave tomorrow for council business_  
 _SexyRogueJedi: that's what the comm call was about_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: ah_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: tonight would be fine_  
 _SexyRogueJedi: How about tonight at 1900, at the Kuati restaurant next to the capitol building? my treat_  
  
Jaina blinked. The restaurant he was referring to was the nicest one she knew, besides the military-only one located on the top floor of the Starfighter Command building. It was very expensive, and had a huge waiting list. Formalwear was required.

If he didn't mean it as a date, he wouldn't be asking her to meet him _there_. Her heart pounded and she flushed. She hadn't felt this excited about something in a long time.  
  
 _SexyRogueJedi: Jay?_  
 _JainaGoddessSolo: Yeah . . . I'll find something to wear._  
 _SexyRogueJedi: good. ^..^ I've got reservations, I'll see you then_  
  
He signed off. Jaina sat in her chair for a moment, before looking at her desk chrono. It said 1533. She had just over three hours to get ready.

She wondered if she had anything formal enough.

Then she smiled. She had at least _one_ dress that was formal enough . . .

Grinning, Jaina went to do her hair.  
  


* * *

  
  
She was just slipping into her dress when the chime at her door sounded. Sighing, Jaina went on bare feet to the door, trailing the multitude of ties that fastened the gown. She was greeted by a delivery person holding a huge bouquet of mixed flowers. Her heart skipped, for a moment wondering if they were from Kyp, until she remembered that Kyp knew her better than to give her cut flowers. They always wilted, because they were dead.

She took the bouquet and set it on her dining room table. The card attached read:  
  
 _Jaina-_  
  
 _I know you're still angry with me. If you really want me to stop, I will, but I love you._  
  
 _-Jag_  
  


Jaina growled at the bouquet. She stomped over to her computer terminal and angrily pounded out a message to Jag.  
  
 _From: jainasolo@sfc.gffa.gov_  
 _To: thehumanguy@cedf.gov_  
 _Subject: The flowers_  
  
 _Nice move, trying to win me back by giving me a basket full of dead plants. The answer is still no, and I would very much like you to stop. I'm sorry that you still think you love me, but we're not getting back together._  
  
 _Jaina_  
  


She glanced at the chrono. She was going to be late now, because of this delay. Muttering unkind things about her exboyfriend, she struggled to fasten the ties on the dress.

She ran into the refresher and slapped on some makeup and slipped into her shoes. Then she grabbed a black cloak out of her closet and dashed out the door.  
  


* * *

 

Jaina parked her speeder on the parking level closest to the restaurant. She hurried inside, the hood falling from her hair as she got to the coat check. They took her cloak and she went to the hostess.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. "I'm here to meet someone?"

"Name?"

"Reservation's for Kyp Durron?"

The Kuati woman scanned down the list, then nodded. "Right this way, please."

Jaina nearly tripped on the stairs that lead down to the dining area. She scanned for Kyp, and found him at a table near one of the windows.

Her heart sank as she realised there was a very pretty woman with him.

Jaina's steps faltered as she followed the hostess. The woman sitting next to Kyp was very tall and slender, with straight black hair gathered half on top of her head, half falling around her face. The woman was stunning, with very large amber eyes and pale skin. The dress she wore was form-fitting, hugging every curve and leaving very little to the imagination.

And she was leaning very obviously against Kyp, who didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Suddenly, Jaina felt sick to her stomach. Heat flooded her face, and she felt incredibly naive for hoping that this was a date. She felt unfashionable in her red satin gown, Hapan style a good six years out of date. She'd worn it because she knew Kyp had liked it six years before, but next to this woman's dress . . .

And her hair wasn't done stylishly. She'd curled it and left it loose, with one red hair gem pulling it back a little on the right side. No jewelry, like this woman was dripping with.

They both looked up as she reached the table. Kyp quickly jumped to his feet and pulled out her chair for her, beaming at her. Jaina managed a weak smile in response, but what she really felt like doing was locking herself in the closet and crying her eyes out.

"You look great," he said.

Jaina met his eyes, and wanted to believe he meant it.

"Quaint," the woman drawled. Her accent was Kuati, which explained why they were at a Kuati restaurant. "Hapan, isn't it? A tad out of fashion, but it fits the look."

Kyp looked sharply at the woman.

Jaina stared at her glass as the waiter filled it with whatever it was Kyp and the woman were drinking, some pale blue, bubbly liquid. She felt tears threatening and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting into sobs. This was not what she'd imagined. Who was this woman? Why had Kyp invited her here?

"Jaina, this is Ishale Aralu," Kyp was saying. "She owns the restaurant. Ishale, this is Jaina Solo."

"A pleasure," Ishale said, but her tone indicated it was anything but.

Jaina grabbed her goblet and downed half of it, nearly choking on the champagne. She finally pinpointed the sick feeling. It was the same she'd had when Zekk had turned all his attentions to Anja Gallandro, when Jaina was sixteen.

"I'm glad you could make it," Kyp said. He was ignoring Ishale, but Jaina wasn't looking up.

"I'm sorry I was late. Jag . . . had flowers delivered, and that delayed me." Jaina mentally grimaced. She sounded as awful as she felt.

"Doesn't matter." Kyp smiled at her. He turned to the waiter. "Can we get some menus?"

Ishale waved her hand. "No, no, let me handle this. We'll have two of the specials . . . And I suppose you can bring a menu for Miss Solo here."

Jaina tipped her champagne glass over. The pale blue liquid poured across the sheer white tablecloth and right into Ishale's lap. Ishale jumped to her feet, screaming.

Red with mortification, Jaina got to her feet. She accidentally knocked her chair into the waiter, who dropped the champagne bottle. It hit the edge of the table and sprayed glass and champagne all over the skirt of Jaina's dress.

For one stricken moment, Jaina stood there, no idea what to do.

Then she ran.

 

* * *

  
  
She didn't bother to retrieve her cloak, even though it was now raining. Behind her, she could hear Kyp calling to her, but she didn't stop. She climbed into her speeder and started it. She was absolutely humiliated, and she needed to get away.

She had vacation time coming to her, about seven years' worth. Maybe now would be a good time to use it. Yes, get away for a while, let the humiliation fade . . . and then maybe request a post somewhere far away from Denon. That sounded perfect. Stay away from Kyp, though it hurt to think of that. Get over these strange new feelings.

When she got home, she found a voice message from Kyp waiting for her. She pushed the button to listen to it.

"Jaina, I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant. Can I come over, or . . . just comm me, okay?"

"Fat chance," Jaina muttered.

She sent in a note to Starfighter Command that she was going on vacation, and sent a message to Gavin Darklighter informing him that she wouldn't make it to the training session next week.

There was a nice resort up north, on one of the ice caps. Jaina booked a cabin there, then threw some things in a bag. She changed out of the torn and stained dress, and headed out.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rain turned to snow as Jaina was checking in at the resort. It fell heavier and heavier until it was practically a blizzard as she unpacked her things inside her cabin.

Other than the howl of the wind outside, it felt isolated. Which was exactly what Jaina wanted.

The cabin was stocked with plenty of food. If she wanted, she could hole up here until it blew over, literally and figuratively.

Tears stung her eyes. She'd never been so humiliated in her life. How could he be interested in that harpy? Jaina had _thought_ he was in love with her. Like she was with him. She could admit that, now. After seeing him tonight, she knew what her feelings were.

She sank down on the floor by her bed and sobbed. Things had never felt more desolate or irreparable, not since Anakin's death. Kyp had helped her through then, but since he was the source now, she felt lost.

Gradually, her tears dried. She washed her face and fixed something to eat, because she hadn't had anything since lunch except half a glass of champagne.

Still, her thoughts lingered on the events at the restaurant. Why had Kyp asked her to dinner? Why had that woman been there?

 _Maybe_ , the voice in her head said, _he wanted you, as his best friend, to meet his girlfriend. Maybe he was looking for approval._

"Well, I _don't_ approve!" Jaina said aloud. "I don't want him with anyone but _me_!"

Of course, she'd realised it much too late, so there wasn't much point. Unless she wanted to wait it out and be on hand to console him . . .

At that moment, the lights went out.

Jaina groaned. She had no idea where the generator was, if there even was one. She had a glowlamp with her, and maybe there was another one here in the cabin--she'd paid enough for the cabin, there ought to be emergency supplies--or maybe some candles.

Then she remembered that there was a fireplace.

She got her small welder out of her luggage and got some wood from the stack by the fireplace. But she couldn't get the fire to start. A few sparks, and then it would go out.

Jaina retrieved her glowlamp and finished eating, then made another attempt at starting the fire. Still nothing. She was on the verge of tears again. This had been the week from the Corellian hells.

A sound caught her attention.

She'd been slumped over, contemplating freezing to death on the floor, and now she sat up, turning to the front door. The wind was still howling, so it had to be very close for her to hear it.

Maybe it was someone to fix her power! As it was, all she had was her commlink and her datapad, no other way to contact the outside. And she certainly wasn't about to go get lost in the snow.

The sound came again, and she realised it was someone knocking. She shakily got to her feet and went to the door, lightsaber in hand in case it was, oh, a psychotic killer who preyed on young women alone in cabins without power.

The knocking had turned into pounding by the time she reached the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me!" a muffled voice said. "Kyp!"

At the moment, he ranked only slightly higher than a psychotic killer on her list. "Go away!" she shouted.

"Jaina, c'mon, it's a blizzard out here! Let me in!"

"No! Go back to Ishale. She _might_ be able to keep you warm, though I doubt it. She looks cold-blooded."

There was a long pause on the other side of the door. She held her breath, hoping that he'd gone away.

"I have a small power generator," he said. "I brought it over from the main building."

She was tempted. Very tempted. But if she let him in, she was afraid of what she might do, or say. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

Another pause. She stretched out with the Force; he was still there. Then,

"I have chocolate."  
  


* * *

 

Kyp stood in the foyer, covered in snow and rapidly melting. Jaina had taken the generator and hooked it into the power grid of the cabin, and the lights were back on. She had the heat turned to full blast. They both blinked in the glare.

"Why are you here?" she asked, finally.

"I came to apologise for Ishale," he said quietly.

"What's to apologise for?" Jaina muttered. "I'm the one who ruined her dress."

Kyp shrugged out of his coat and hung it on one of the hooks by the door. His hair was damp and hung in limp curls around his face. "For the things she said. She was trying to scare you away."

"I noticed," she said. Jaina was back to trying to light the fire.

Kyp crouched beside her and took the welder from her. She wasn't able to hold in the tiny noise she made when his fingers closed over hers.

He mistook her reaction. "I'm not mad at you. Not for anything. Ishale's the one who ruined our evening."

Jaina watched him effortlessly light a fire, and contemplated strangling him. Since they now had the fire for light, she went and turned off the overhead glowpanels to conserve energy in the generator. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked quietly.

Kyp jerked, startled, and dropped the welder. He turned very surprised eyes to her; they looked black in the firelight. "What?"

"Is she your girlfriend? I saw the way she was hanging on you."

He blinked at her, mouth open. "I- No, she isn't. She wants to be, but I'm not interested. And you can see why, after tonight."

Kyp grinned. "And you're right, she's very cold-blooded. Like a snake."

Jaina didn't want to know, but she felt compelled to ask, "How did you meet her?"

He was quiet for a moment, looking into the flames. "Oh, through Cal. We eat there every once in a while, Council stuff. And she owns the restaurant."

She drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. "Why did you take me there? And why did you let her treat me like that?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm really sorry she did that. I thought that if I took you there . . . I mean, besides wanting to take you to dinner . . . maybe she'd get the hint. And I didn't want to cause a scene and get kicked out, because the food really is good, and . . ."

Kyp trailed off and shrugged. Jaina could have sworn he was blushing. But that didn't make much sense. Kyp Durron, blushing?

She yawned, and looked at her wrist chrono. "Oh, Sith. I can't believe it's almost 0100."

He stood up. "I should probably go . . ."

Jaina shook her head. "No, you should stay. Sounds like the storm's worse."

She looked around the cabin. The bedroom and refresher were through a doorway off the combined kitchen and living area. There was a repulsor sofa here, and one large bed in the bedroom.

"I'll sleep on the sofa," he said, noticing the same thing. "And in the morning, I'll be out of your hair, leave you to your vacation."

Jaina wanted to hug him. "Thanks for . . . well, an attempt at dinner. Oh, have you eaten? I didn't think to ask."

He shook his head. "No, I . . . went looking for you."

That was awkward. Six hours and he hadn't eaten, and she'd tried to make him stay out in the cold. "Well, help yourself to the food prep unit. There are blankets in the storage closet. I'll see you in the morning."

Jaina closed the door behind her and leaned against it, wondering just what was going to happen now.  
  


* * *

 

Sometime later, she was awakened by a knock on the bedroom door. After a few moments of groggy disorientation, she remembered where she was, and that the refresher was on her side of the door.

Jaina got out of bed, glad that she'd worn her warmest pajamas, and opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was that Kyp had the fire going again, and that cabin was cold. And Kyp didn't want the refresher.

"Generator's dead," he said. "We forgot to turn the heat down and it drained the generator. We don't have any fuel for it, so the power's off again."

Jaina rubbed her hand over her face. "Lovely."

"It's worse than that," he said grimly. "Commlinks don't work. I tried mine."

"But . . . Why wouldn't they work?"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to one of the windows. He lifted the opaque blind.

Beyond the window, it was white. No wind, no blowing snowflakes. Solid white.

"I already tried the door," Kyp was saying. "From what I can tell, it's over the cabin, too. I can't tell exactly how thick, but thick enough that I don't want to try digging out with only my lightsaber."

Jaina turned and looked at him, gaping in astonishment.

He nodded grimly. "We're snowed in."  
  


* * *

  
  
The last thing Jaina wanted was to be trapped in this cabin with Kyp. Well, actually, she kind of liked the idea, but still. She had to stick to her blasters.

Except he looked so cute, sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, with bare feet, shirt open to reveal a chest that was, well, perfect . . . his hair dry and curly, wild around his head . . .

Jaina mentally kicked herself and returned her attention to the mallow on her stick. They'd been in the cabin for a little over thirty-six hours, and things were getting more tense with each passing minute. They'd found two long roasting spits in the kitchen and were melting mallows in the fire, using them with some chocolate and some cookies to make sandwiches. Jaina hadn't had these since she was a kid, but it seemed appropriate now, in the small cabin, and the cozy atmosphere . . .

Her eyes drifted over to his chest. What she could see wasn't hugely muscled, just toned from regular exercise. Not exactly tan, but not pasty. Smooth across the pectorals, a light dusting of crisp black hair that started at his bellybutton, an inch above the waist of his pants.

Catching herself staring, she looked up-

-right into Kyp's eyes. He was giving her a look she'd only seen once before . . . the last time she'd worn that red dress. In the hallway outside the ballroom . . .

_"You're going to 'take' me? You and what Sith lord?"_

_*"Don't challenge me, Jaina!"_

_*"Give me one good reason!"_

And then the look, sweeping over her . . .

_"You couldn't channel the Force wearing that dress. There isn't enough room in there for it to squeeze through."_

Jaina sat up, leaning away from him, and dropped her roasting spit. The mallow ignited in the fire and went up in a brief puff of smoke. In seconds, all that was left was a black lump stuck to the end of the stiff wire.

She was trying to ignore Kyp, who seemed strangely fascinated with her, and was still staring.

She blew on the wire to cool it, then used her fingers to break off the blackened mess. Jaina had just resorted to using her fingernails when Kyp grabbed her hand.

She froze, heart suddenly thumping. What was he doing?

"You painted your nails," he said, surprised. "You never do that."

"Um . . ." Jaina looked at her hand, grasped firmly, but gently, in his. She had, indeed, done her nails. Which, he was right, she never did.

Kyp wove his fingers through hers, using his other hand to pull her stick away from her. He tossed it aside and brought his hand up to her hair. "And you curled your hair . . . Jaina Solo, spending time on her hair?"

She couldn't breathe. When had he got this close? Why hadn't she noticed? And more importantly, why wasn't she pushing him away and running for the other room?

He looked at her with amazement. "Did you . . . Jaina, did you do this for me?"

Jaina, her face hot, looked away. Her heart felt about ready to break out of her chest, or explode, or something. She saw that he'd set his mallow down and it was stuck to the plate they'd been using. It was close enough to the fire that the chocolate squares were half-melted.

She risked a glance back and was stuck there, staring at him, eyes wide. She opened her mouth to deny it, but all that came out was a squeak.

He looked at her for a moment longer, then leaned forward, hand sliding into her hair, and kissed her. She could have sworn her heart stopped in that instant before he overbalanced her and they fell back on the rug.

Her senses reeled as he slowly, excruciatingly slowly, kissed her. A giddy bubble swelled inside her and she twined her free arm around his neck, kissing him back for all she was worth. He felt exactly right in her arms. And stars, could he kiss!

Kyp drew back and she let out a little moan of disappointment.

He pulled his hand from hers and smoothed her hair. "Jaina . . . Jaina, tell me you feel the same, that I'm not imagining this."

Her heart thumped and she almost lost her nerve in the face of his intensity.

She licked her lips and he leaned forward instinctively, stopping just two inches above her. with the funniest expression she'd ever seen on him, sort of a cross between lust and bewilderment.

"You're not imagining it," she whispered.

He grinned. It was breathtaking, and oh, so sexy, his lips curving in a way that had her wanting to kiss him again. Jaina felt an answering grin blossom on her face, and then she pulled his head down and kissed _him_ this time.

Then she started giggling and couldn't stop. Kyp made a valiant effort at helping, though, nearly smothering her with kisses. She tried to push him away, but not very seriously.

When the giggles subsided, Jaina realised that Kyp was looking down at her with his hair in his eyes, and they burned with green fire. Her pajama top had somehow twisted so that it exposed part of her stomach, and his hand rested on her bare skin.

Her pulse quickened, reacting to the thoughts he couldn't keep hidden. She bit her lip.

Kyp reached over to the plate and grabbed a chocolate square. Without a word, he smeared chocolate on her abdomen. Then he popped the rest of the chocolate square into his mouth. There was melted chocolate on his fingers. He held them to her lips.

Jaina met his gaze as she licked the chocolate from his fingers. She heard his indrawn breath and squelched a self-satisfied grin.

He arched an eyebrow.

She returned the gesture, daring him.

He lowered his head . . .

And the door slid open with a hiss, light spilling across them.

"What the vaping hells are you doing?! Get off my daughter!"

Jaina tipped her head, upside down, and was horrified to see, framed in the doorway . . . Han Solo and Jagged Fel.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kyp scooted backwards, away from Jaina, faster than she'd thought he could move. Her father was at her side immediately, pulling her to her feet.

Jaina shoved him away. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," he said.

"Does it look like I need rescuing?" she snapped.

"Yes," Jag said immediately.

She turned on him. "You stay out of this! I broke up with you. You need to stop sending me flowers and stupid love letters."

Turning to Han, she said, "And I don't need rescuing! We're perfectly fine here!"

"You were snowed in!" Han said, waving his arms. "No one could reach you! We didn't know if you were dead or not."

She snorted. "Please. Mom and Uncle Luke know I'm not dead. If I died, Mom would know."

Han had his finger pointed at her, and he stopped, mouth open. He took a second to recover. "Oh."

Kyp was buttoning his shirt, and he glanced up to see Jag glaring at him. "Is there a problem, Fel?"

Jag stomped over. "You keep your hands off her!"

"Don't think you have a say in that," Kyp said.

Jaina groaned. "Dad! Jag! Just . . . leave already!"

Kyp had his things together. "I'd better go, too."

"No," she protested, but Han grabbed Kyp, an evil look on his face, and hauled him out.

She sat down on the sofa as they filed out. Of all the blasted, wretched timing!

Jaina couldn't believe what had just happened. One moment, she'd been doing naughty things with Kyp in front of a roaring fire, and the next, she was alone, her father and her ex-boyfriend forcibly removing Kyp and leaving her with a rather cold wind blowing into the cabin.

Maybe it was the Force intervening.

But no . . . otherwise, they wouldn't have been in the chocolate situation in the first place.

She couldn't leave, didn't want to. She had the cabin through the end of next week, at least. She'd already paid for it.

Sighing, Jaina closed the door. There still wasn't any power, so she had to bathe in cold water to wash the chocolate off. Then she went back out into the living area, and realised Kyp had left his coat by the door.

She grabbed it and buried her face in the soft material. It smelled like him.

What would happen now? They couldn't pretend it hadn't happened; someone was going to tell her mother.

She went to the repulsor sofa and curled up with his coat, and slept.  
  


* * *

 

The fire had died down and the cabin was dark when Jaina woke. She fumbled for the glowlamp and found it on the floor to one end of the sofa. Flipping it on, she went to relight the fire.

She expected to fight with it, but to her surprise, it lit instantly. She sat back on her heels, missing Kyp intensely. What had her father done to him? He hadn't commed her, or anything. Maybe he was embarrassed. Maybe they'd had cabin fever. That would explain a lot.

Jaina sighed. No, it didn't explain it.

She got her commlink out, and tried his frquency. But there was no response. She went to the window, and saw that a new storm had blown in. More snow. No Kyp.

She thumped her head on the wall.

The sound was echoed at the door.

Slowly, she lifted her head. She didn't dare hope it was Kyp.

The knock came again. And a voice. "Jaina?"

She grinned. It _was_ Kyp.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Doofus Chickenbuns," he called.

"I don't know a Doofus Chickenbuns," she said.

Through the Force, silent laughter. "Let me refresh your memory. Firelight, chocolate . . . the best kiss I've had in my life?"

Her face heated. "Gonna have to do better than that."

A pause. "I don't have any chocolate. Someone named Chim-Chim took it all."

Jaina reached the door. "You can't get in unless you give me something."

"Open the door, Jaina. Before I freeze to death? You have my coat, remember?"

She palmed the door lock and it slid open. "I _said_ , you have to give me something."

Kyp grinned. "How about me? All I have left."

Jaina grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him inside. "That'll do."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she was breathless.

"You came back," she murmured.

"Of course I did. You have my commlink and my coat, and my lightsaber." Kyp kissed the tip of her nose. "And my heart," he added in a whisper. "I'm afraid I'm gonna need that back."

"No," she said. "Mine."

Jaina slid her arms around his waist as his lips settled over hers.

"Okay," he sighed, with exaggerated resignation. "But you realise that means you're stuck with me."

She grinned. "Oh, but what about the snow outside?"

He smiled, slowly, very wicked in the firelight. "Let it snow."  
  


* * *

  
  
"I don't know about this . . ."

Kyp paused on the stairs, holding his hand up to Jaina. "It's okay. I still owe you that dinner, remember?"

Jaina hesitated, her hand in his, and scanned the dining room. "I don't want to cause a scene like last time."

He came back up the stairs, aware that the hostess was waiting for them at their table. "Goddess," he whispered. "Don't let her get to you. It's _you_ I'm interested in. And you should know, after the week we just spent in that cabin."

She blushed prettily, smiling self-consciously as she let him lead her down the stairs. He pulled her chair out for her and then settled in on the other side of the table.

Jaina smoothed the skirt of her new dress. It was black, one shoulder consisting of three straps, the other solid. Simple, but she liked it. Kyp had bought it when he found out that her red dress had been ruined.

The waiter asked what they would like to drink. Jaina chose a dark red wine.

Kyp reached across the table and wrapped his fingers around hers. "You look gorgeous."

Jaina smiled. "Thanks. You look great, too. Though . . . I think I liked the chocolate look better."

She was rewarded when his face turned scarlet and he laughed.

"So, what happened after Dad and Jag dragged you out? You never told me."

His green eyes turned serious. "Well, Han was seriously contemplating killing me, until I pointed out that Jag had been harrassing you, sending drunken love letters to you weeks after you dumped him . . . and that I love you . . ."

Jaina blinked, brown eyes going wide. "What?"

Kyp glanced around the room. "And then I asked his permission to woo you . . . in front of Jag, I might add . . . and Han said that I'd better, or he really _was_ going to kill me . . ."

"Repeat that other part," she said.

"Which part?" he asked.

She grinned. "You know which part."

Kyp got up and moved around the table. He pulled something from his pocket. "You mean, this part?"

And he got down on one knee and held her hands in one of his, the other holding up a ring. Jaina gaped at him. She looked from the ring to him.

"Look in the ring," he murmured.

She did . . . and burst out laughing. Engraved in the gold was "I lvoe you".

Kyp didn't care that everyone in the restaurant was watching. He kissed her hand. "Will you marry me?"

She grinned. "Yes, of course I will."

He slid the ring on her finger, then stood up and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, and the other patrons applauded.

Jaina clung to him, smothering another fit of giggles in the front of his jacket. Kyp kissed the top of her head. The waiter poured their glasses as they sat back down. Jaina couldn't help staring at the ring.

She sighed happily and looked up to meet his gaze. Kyp rested his chin on his hand and smiled at her, reaching across the table to twine his fingers with hers.

"WHAT?!"

Jaina groaned. "Oh, no."

Ishale, dressed in a stunning, beaded white number that contrasted sharply with her black hair, came storming across the dining room. Obviously, word of the excitement had reached her, and she was not pleased.

Jaina, feeling a bit like she was watching a replay of the last time they'd attempted to have dinner here, stood up. She _knew_ they wouldn't be able to have a peaceful dinner here.

"You!" Ishale screamed, pointing her finger at Jaina.

"That's right," Jaina said. "Me."

And she dumped the contents of her glass down the front of Ishale's dress.

Stunned silence descended on the dining room. All conversation stopped dead.

Then Kyp burst out laughing.

"Come on, Kyp, let's go," Jaina said. She levelled a look at Ishale. "Don't bother sending me the bill. Consider it . . . payment for the one-of-a-kind Hapan gown the _Queen Mother_ gave me."

Kyp was still chuckling when they reached the speeder. "That was great," he said. "The look on her face was priceless."

Jaina smiled ruefully. "I don't think we should try a third time for dinner there. We're probably going to be blacklisted."

He grinned. "Force, I don't care. Though . . . maybe it would be a good idea to go hide. Cal likes her."

"I'm still on vacation," Jaina agreed.

"And I know this cabin . . ." Kyp manoeuvered her against the side of the speeder. "You are amazing."

A snowflake fell and landed on his nose. Jaina reached up and brushed it away. "There's something I didn't get to say," she whispered.

"What?"

She pulled his head down, and just before she kissed him, she said, "I love you, Doofus."


End file.
